While the C C's Away the Lelouch Will Play
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch thinks that C. C. isn't at home, but she's accidentally hidden herself in the living room.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge jumped from the bathroom to the living room and fell to the ground. He got up and started doing a goofy dancing routine. He faced C. C. and said, "Good evening my dear. How are you doing?"

C. C. shook her arms around and said, "I'm kind of cold."

Lelouch replied, "You do act a little harsh sometimes, but I wouldn't say that you're a cold hearted monster or anything like that."

C. C. folded her arms and responded, "That wasn't what I was implying."

Lelouch nervously smiled and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "The heater's gone. What did you do with it?"

Lelouch replied, "I ripped it off the wall and threw it at Suzaku."

C. C. asked, "Why would you do such a dumb thing?"

Lelouch replied, "To get revenge on him for throwing his mini-fridge at me. I wrapped up the heater in a pile of blankets and threw it at him. The plan kind of backfired, because he decided to keep both the heater and the blankets."

C. C. asked, "So you gave Suzaku a nice, warm home and you made our house cold?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I sure did." C. C. frowned at Lelouch. He asked, "What's wrong with having things be a little cold?"

C. C. asked, "How will I get any sleep?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Dream about heaters."

C. C. asked, "Are you going to be cold tonight?"

Lelouch said, "The heater in my room is broken, but I'm sure I'll be okay."

A few hours later C. C. got on her black pajama shirt and pants and laid down on her bed. There were no blankets. She tried to reach for the sheets, but she realized that Lelouch got rid of them too. She growled with anger. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a handful of towels. She tried to use the towels as blankets, but they weren't very comfortable.

C. C. gently opened Lelouch's bedroom door. She looked for something that she could use as a blanket, but she didn't see anything useful. She saw that Lelouch was already asleep and was wearing blue pajamas. She felt bad for not giving him a proper goodbye for the night so she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

C. C. went to the living room and looked around for any blankets, but she still couldn't find any. She laid down on the couch and put the couch cushions on her. The couch cushions were so comfortable that she fell asleep.

The next morning Lelouch got up and walked out of his bedroom. He danced to the living room and said, "Good morning C. C." He looked around and didn't see her. She was under the couch cushions, but Lelouch was too gullible to realize that.

Lelouch said, "C. C. usually gets up before I do. She probably had a hard time sleeping, because of me taking away the heater and all of the blankets. I wonder how Suzaku slept."

Meanwhile, Suzaku Kururugi was enjoying his new heater. He laid on his bed with a pile of comforting blankets on him. He said, "Nice and toasty."

Lelouch thought that C. C. was in her bedroom so he opened the door and looked for her, but he didn't see her. He said, "It seems like she had some big morning plans which means that I get to have a chaotic morning of fun by myself." Lelouch loved C. C., but he looked forward to spending the morning by himself.

Lelouch started dancing to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of chips that he foolishly kept in the freezer and he grabbed a box of cookies out of the garbage can. He said, "C. C. kept bothering me with warnings about how unhealthy and inedible this stuff is, but I'm going to prove her wrong." He started eating the chips and cookies, but they tasted so bad that he spat them out. He put the cookies and chips back into their containers and said, "I'll give these to Suzaku as a present."

Lelouch tap-danced to the living room and looked at the couch. He didn't know that C. C. was under the couch cushions, but he noticed that the couch looked different. He said, "The couch looks too weird." He grabbed a chair and sat down. He turned on the TV and started watching a TV show about wizards fighting each other with magical lamps.

After watching an hour of low quality television, Lelouch said, "Since C. C.'s not here, I can throw things out the window without getting in trouble." He grabbed his toothbrush, toaster, textbooks, grade reports, and hairbrush and threw them out the window.

A married couple that lived close to Lelouch saw the items fall to the ground. The wife asked, "What should we do with this stuff?"

The husband answered, "Lets have a garage sale."

C. C. yawned and stretched out her arms. Lelouch looked around the room and saw C. C.'s hair sticking out of the couch cushions. He nervously said, "Oh crud. It seems like some weird animal or creature thing is in the couch cushions. Since C. C.'s not here, I have to be the hero." He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a broom. He started using the broom to hit the couch cushions. C. C. stuck her arms out of the couch cushions and broke the broom in half. Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. took the couch cushions off and stood up. She said, "Good morning Lelouch."

Lelouch nervously sweated and replied, "I'm sorry about hitting you with a broom."

C. C. folded her arms and responded, "You deserve to be sorry."

Lelouch asked, "How come you were sleeping underneath the couch cushions?"

C. C. answered, "Because I needed to use something to help me sleep in comfort."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry about all of this. I thought that I was by himself this morning."

C. C. sighed and said, "You probably enjoyed that."

Lelouch replied, "Not really. I thought that I would have more fun without you, but I realized that I need you around to make sure that I have safe fun. Also, I missed you." C. C. was a little mad at Lelouch, but she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

After a day of Lelouch and C. C. hanging out together, they were about to get ready for bed. C. C. asked, "Is there a single heater in this house that works?"

Lelouch answered, "I think that the heater in my room is still broken."

C. C. went into Lelouch's room and looked at the heater. She said, "It doesn't look broken."

Lelouch replied, "I tried to turn the on button like twenty times, but it did nothing."

C. C. said, "It doesn't have an on button. You're supposed to switch the dial to whatever temperature you want."

Lelouch replied, "I wasn't aware of that, but it's a completely understandable mistake." C. C. shook her head.

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. You're a lot smarter than me. I love you."

C. C. replied, "I love you too." They kissed each other. Lelouch had gotten so little sleep that he fell to the ground and started sleeping.

C. C. carried Lelouch to his bed. She looked at his bed and saw that Lelouch had been using the curtains as a blanket. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Lelouch would be lost without me." She paused and said, "I'd be lost without him too so I'm glad to be with him." She laid down and turned off the lights.

Lelouch briefly opened his eyes. C. C. said, "I'm going to sleep on the spare bed in your room so I can enjoy the heater."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I'm sorry about getting rid of the blankets, but the only blanket I need is the blanket of comforting happiness that you bring to my heart."

C. C. responded, "I feel the same way." She kissed him. Lelouch and C. C. smiled in their sleep. They realized how much they enjoyed to blanket each other with the warmth of happiness.


End file.
